


Alpha/Omega Drabbles.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Alpha/Beta/Omega drabbles featuring you and your favourite character in the MCU!</p><p>F/F, F/M, M/M and Multi are all very welcome. Requests are open at the moment :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter will be a tiny information for you guys.

Now, after I've had some requests on my A/B/O BuckyxReader Fic, I decided to start this collection. Send me a request into the comments, and I will do my best to write it.

I will accept any pairing that **includes** the reader, whether it be F/F, F/M, M/M or a Multiship.  Please state which presentation you want your characters to be, otherwise I will decide it for myself (if it isn't clear from the request, that is.)

Please respect that this Drabble Collection is currently my second priority. I am focusing on my main Fic at the moment, and will have school again soon, so please don't get impatient and spam the comments if I can't write your request right away. Double requests will be deleted! **Additions and edits to your request are fine, though!**

Other than that - let your mind go wild. I will gladly write Smut, Fluff and Angst for you! :D

 

The first piece is the most recent request I got on my other Bucky Story, and it was the main reason for me to start writing this. So special thanks to **[the312](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the312/pseuds/the312)** , but also to [m_ryuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ryuu/pseuds/m_ryuu) and the anonymous **Katherine**.

 

 ** _Now, Allons-y_**!


	2. (Alpha!Bucky x Fem!Singer!Omega!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by the312!  
> "Also, another fic with your writing with Bucky falling in love with a lounge singing who's an Omega would be GREAT. Especially if she sings to a room full of alphas. ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned out a lot differently than I wanted it to, I hope it's still okay. I think it could be a lot better, but I just want to post it and get it off my chest and maybe start some new drabble soon :) Remember, requests are open at the moment, but I simply don't know how active I will be able to be!

He came by almost every night. The first time he'd found the place, it had been dumb luck. He'd just been walking through the streets, following Steve's adviceto try and get aquainted with crowds again. His friend had ranted about it for almost half an hour, like he always did, and Bucky knew he meant only the best. But most of Steve's speech had been about Bucky trying to get used to all the _scents_ again, and he wasn't comfortable with that at all. He'd spend _decades_ on his suppressants, unable to properly smell an Alpha's or Omega's scent, and now it was absolutely overwhelming for him. But Steve gave him constant 'gentle nudges', ecouraging him to try and get him to work up some courage.

It had ended up with Bucky roaming the streets of Manhatten at night, baseball cap low on his face to avoid any eye-contact and both his gloved hands tucked into his pockets. And once the rain had set in, out of the blue and way too strong for Bucky's liking, he had slipped into the nearest open door, and had almost stumbled right back out again.

The bar had been _filled_ with the scent of at least a dozen Alphas. He had never liked their scents. Not only because of how dominant and persistant they were, but also because he knew they meant trouble for him. It seemed like it was yet another curse on Bucky that his scent and his appearance together seemed to challange almost every Alpha he met. He was often snapped at by mated Alphas who thought Bucky'd been looking at their Omegas for too long - as if he'd even try that! - or driven away by unmated Alphas who apparently saw nothing but a competitor in him. So, the moment he was surrounded by all those - to him definitely threatening - scents, he was ready to turn on his heel and find another place that would hopefully host more Betas than Alphas. But then a gentle voice filled the room, and the loud chatting and laughing quieted down immediately.

It was as if the stage had been set for him alone. You had been standing there in the spotlight, dressed in a long dress, your hair all up in curls like the girls had loved to do it in hi day, and your smile brighter than the sun. And as soon as he had taken another more cautious breath, he had finally understood why the bar was filled with so many Alphas; your scent had been absolutely _breathtaking_. Bucky had audibly gasped and taken a step closer, just as enticed as he supposed all the others had been. And then your gentle voice had filled the room again, and that had been the end of Bucky.

 

It didn't take him an entire week to come back to this place. And soon after that, he was a regular, just like most of the other Alphas were. He never came around when you weren't there. Once he'd come on a monday night - of course, he hadn't come just to see _you_ , now why would he?! - only to be faced with a young Beta instead of you. Sure, her voice had been nice, but it had been nothing compared to your performance. She hadn't _captivated_ him in any way, and he'd left before anyone had noticed him.

But it wasn't hard to work out your shifts, seeing as the bar was so much fuller than on any other night, and the fact that more often than not you'd agree to take one of the other girl's nights made it possible for Bucky to see you at least once, usually twice and when he was _really, really_ lucky three times a week. He always sat in the last corner, where the scent of the Alphas was the least penetrating, and prayed with every breath he took that the air would carry your scent.

It wasn't just your scent though, that kept pulling unexpecting Alphas in, and had them coming back for you so often. It was your _voice_ and that _damn smile_ on your face when you sang, that knocked the air right out of Bucky's lungs. His eyes were glued to you during your entire performances, and every time your eyes met his for just a second, he swore his heart stopped.

Sometimes, he'd see you on your way out, too. He didn't often stay after you were done, but when he did, it was with the intention of sneaking a last glance at the Omega that held such power over him. He'd often see some half-drunk Alpha try to talk to you, and it made his blood boil. You were precious to him, absolutley unique, and just the thought that someone could make you feel remotely uncomfortable made him feel sick to the stomach. It helped a little that you knew how to shut an Alpha up. Most of them didn't expect an Omega to talk back to them, especially not when they were all high on the Omega's scent. But as amusing and calming as it was to see you step up for yourself, it was what kept Bucky at a healthy distance. He wasn't the kind of Alpha you needed, nor wanted. You had enough troublemakers around you here, and if you didn't want them, how could Bucky think you'd ever let _him_ close? He didn't want to be like them, either: Just some Alpha that gave you a stupid joke and a wiff of his scent and expected you to bare your neck to him. It had to be something special, if he ever were to talk to you. It _needed_ to be special, so you'd see that he wasn't like them, and that just a tiny bit of you in his life would be enough to help him smile again.

 

And his special moment came, even though quite differently than Bucky had expected. It wasn't one of those great heroic scenes he'd made up in his head - scenarios that he knew were absolutely ridiculous. He didn't get to impress you with his bravery or strength, like he'd fantasized about. He just wasn't that kind of Alpha anymore, and you surely weren't that kind of Omega, either.

No, instead of getting to show off to you the way most Alphas would have, he met the girl of his dreams - or rather, the girl that gave him sleepless nights that he all too eagerly spend in that particular bar - in broad daylight on one of Manhatten's less popular streets, where he ran you over and, too concentrated on trying to catch your coffee for you, let you drop to the ground in front of him.

For a second, Bucky didn't worry too much. He hadn't recognised you yet, and he 'just' mentally prepared himself for a smack to the head and a snarky comment for being so incredibly rude. But once he saw you, wide-eyed and looking absolutely victimized, _oh boy_ , he felt his heart practically beat its way out of his chest, forcing him to try and stutter out an apology.

"Oh my god-"

"I'm so-"

"No, it's my-"

"My coffee?"

"Are you okay?"

You looked up into Bucky's eyes as he quickly extended his right hand to you, the other one clutching the cup he'd caught in a silly attempt to be nice. You swallowed, and took his hand, let him pull you up. Bucky was rambling, his mind racing, and he spilled out one apology after another as he desperate tried to find something else to say, something that would make him sound a bit less pathetic.

"I'm fine", you said, and finally, he shut his mouth. He eyed you, and couldn't believe that he really was _this_ close to you, and he couldn't help but think that even now your voice sounded like music. It was like, even while talking, there was a certain melody to the way you spoke. Or was that all just in his head?

"You sure? Your- Well, your coffee's okay", he said and felt like smacking himself. Really? That was the best he could come up with? He was just glad Sam wasn't here to witness this, because he'd never hear the end of it.

But then you giggled, and Bucky swore it was a hidden song. "Well, that's a start, huh?"

"I'm really sorry", he said again, and looked at you with a sheepish smile. He didn't know how your heart sped up at how gorgeous that made him look. All he knew was that if his own heart kept beating like that, he'd have a heart attack right then and there.

"It's okay. Honestly, nothing happened", you assured, and in that moment the wind picked up a little, filling Bucky's nostrils with your scent, untainted by the smell of Alpha that usually accompanied it when you were in the bar. Bucky swallowed and bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything stupid about it. But of course he did it anyway. He just wasn't used to talking to pretty Omegas with such intense scents anymore!

"I've seen you." Could he have made it sound any more creepy? He studied your face carefully, and to his relief you broke out into a little smile. "A-At the bar", he explained and bit his lip, finally handing over your cup again. You chuckled as you took it.

"Right, that", you said, and confused Bucky completely when you looked down almost embarrassdly. Had he done something wrong? It surely wouldn't surprise him, he'd screwed this up enough already. How should he ever show up there again without seeming like a total creep? You'd think he was some kind of stalker, or worse...

"You're uh, your voice- I mean, your singing is really good", Bucky tried, and shifted, taking a step away from you as another wave of your scent washed over him. He never wanted to be any further away from you than he was now, but it was simply safer for the both of you.

Again, you looked embarrassed, but you smiled up at him gratefully. "That's not what guys like you usually notice."

Bucky frowned at your words, and his heart sank. Was he too forward? Was he getting on your nerves without even realising it? Guys like him, what was that even supposed to mean? You saw him struggle for words and chuckled lowly.

"Alphas, I mean", you explained, and Bucky flushed bright red, "All they usually notice is- well, you know. Thanks, though, honestly!"

Bucky nodded, unsure of what to say. He was awfully quiet for a few hwarrbeats too long, before he finally breatjed out a shy "you're welcome..."

He couldn't help frowning when he saw you chuckle and shake your head. "You're a strange Alpha, you know that?"

Bucky stared at you, briefly wondering how a girl living in Manhatten could not realize who he was. He shook the thought off, quite grateful for it, actually.

"I might have heard something along those lines...", he said quietly, and sighed in relief when you laughed at that. You looked beautiful with that smile on your face, and your giggle seemed like it was too soft and smooth to belong to a human. 'What a Siren' his ma would have said, and he startled a little at the memory. Sirens - legendary Omegas, able to lure any other presentation (even Betas) to follow their every commnd. But that was a little far stretched, wasn't it? Just a silly little fairy tale, right? Looking at you, Bucky wasn't so sure.

"I'm Bucky", he said, and gave you a hopeful look. When you took his hand to shake it with a smile, his heart leaped in his chest. Either you really didn't know who he was, or you did and simply didn't care.

"Well, I am lookng forward to seeing you again, Bucky. In the bar, maybe? But don't you dare coming around without buying me a proper coffee!" you teased, winked and then made your way to walk past him, leaving Bucky standing there to stare after you, heart pounding and hands shaking.

"Can't wait..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright! Please enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment or a request :) And yes, I promise I am still working on "Can I stay?" :D 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me so. I am not a native speaker AND my keyboard i currently messing around, so I expect there to be even more mistakes than usually! Please point them out to me so I can correct them :3


End file.
